Liberi Fatali Fanfic: YunJae
by jae sekundes
Summary: Class Zero dan Cassiopeia Garden, di sinilah awal yang akan memulai segalanya dan terjadinya perputaran roda takdir. Jung Yunho adalah seorang Transfer Student dari Rozerian Milities Garden bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yg merupakan seorang member sekaligus pemimpin Class Zero yg terkenal sebagai sosok yang dingin, introvert dll. Yaoi, BL. YUNJAE, CHANGKYU, YOOSU, SIBUM, and others.
1. Prolog

**Liberi Fatali (Screenplay Fanfiction)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance,Adventure, Drama etc.**

**Setting: Real world with Modern, Fantasy, Kingdom, Military School Theme etc (cth: Monster, Armored soldiers, Magic, Magic Armor, Airship, Robot etc). **

**Rate: T-M ( bisa berubah –rubah ****b****ergantung alur ceritanya).**

**Characters: DBSK, JYJ , Super Junior, Kim Hyun Joong SS501, OC (Original Character by Author), etc (akan adanya penambahan karakter sesuai cerita).**

**Main Pairing / Characters: Yunjae (Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong).**

**Other Pairing: Yoosu, Changkyu, Sibum and others.**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC etc. Author masih perlu belajar banyak dalam membuat FF. Inspired by Game like: Final Fantasy etc.**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter di dalam FF ini hanya milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka, C-JES ENTERTAIMENT AND SM ENTERTAIMENT.**

**Prolog**

_**SUMMARY**_

_**Magic Military Academy Peristylium Cassiopeia atau dikenal sebagai Cassiopeia Garden adalah akademi militer elit khusus yang didirikan oleh Tan Hankyung yang juga merangkap sebagai Headmaster di akademi tersebut. Lokasi Akademi ini terletak di Dominion of Cassiopeia dan merupakan salah satu Akademi yang paling berpengaruh kuat diantara dua Akademi lainnya, yaitu Archadia Academicus dan Rozerian Milities Garden.**_

_**Banyak murid bersekolah di Akademi ini untuk belajar, **__**baik **__**yang **__**masih **__**memiliki keluarga **__**maupun**__** yatim piatu**__**,**__** baik namja **__**maupun**__** yeoja**__**. Mereka**__** melatih dan meningkatkan kemampuan mereka untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Selain itu Akademi ini memiliki sebuah kelas yang istimewa yaitu Class Zero. **_

_**Class Zero merupakan Kelas khusus yang paling berpengaruh dan istimewa, terdiri atas murid-murid yang dipilih berdasarkan bakat, kemampuan diatas rata-rata dan **__**berbagai aspek **__**lainnya**__**.**__** Kelas ini sangat disegani **__**karena**__** dibentuk **__**secara khusus untuk**__** disewakan **__**jasanya, seperti **__**melayani dan melindungi rakyat, menerima berbagai misi dari Pemerintahan seperti undercover operatives dan battle support**__**,**__** bahkan dipromosikan untuk bekerja melayani Pihak Pemerintah yang menjadikan mereka juga sebagai Mercenary Forces/Pasukan (Prajurit) bayaran. Semua murid di akademi tersebut dilatih dengan berbagai macam**__** ilmu**__** bela**__**diri, magic, teori, dll. Akademi ini juga dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas yang mendukung dan menyediakan asrama bagi yang tetap tinggal untuk menuntut ilmu di Akademi maupun yang tidak mempunyai keluarga sama sekali. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PERKENALAN TOKOH**_

_**Main Characters:**_

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Usia:**17 tahun.

**Job: **_Student, member of Class Zero from Cassiopeia Garden_.

**Weapon:** _Blaze Edge_ (_type: Gunblade_)

**Main Elemental Magic:** _Ice_.

**Elemental lainnya yang paling dikuasai:** _None Elemental like Phantoma_ (_his colour Phantoma is Azure Blue_).

**Aeon:** _Shivas, Diablo, Odin, Thanatos_.

Seorang _namja_ yatim piatu berparas cantik dan sederhana, bahkan kecantikannya melebihi kaum _yeoja_ manapun memiliki _doe_ _eyes_ yang indah dan memikat. Sayangnya, ia merupakan orang yang _introvert_, dingin, ketus, tidak banyak berbicara, terlihat suka merenung, selalu curiga pada orang lain dan tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun sehingga ia dikenal sebagai _**Lone Wolf**_ di Akademi. Meski ia enggan mengakui dan menerimanya, ia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa dalam bertarung, memimpin dan sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap tugasnya yang membuat orang-orang percaya dan patuh padanya, serta ia sangat disegani oleh seluruh staff pengajar dan murid _Cassiopeia_ _Garden_ selain karena semua kategori yang disebutkan, dia satu-satunya siswa yang mampu menguasai _Gunblade_ yang konon merupakan senjata paling langka dan sulit dikuasai tekniknya, ia juga dikenal sebagai _GunBlade_ _Specialist_ dan mengendalikan _magic_ yang merupakan bukanlah _magic_ biasa yang bisa mudah dikuasai yaitu ber_element None_ seperti _Phantoma_, selain dua kategori itu, perlu diketahui ia jugalah satu-satunya yang memiliki kemampuan memanggil _Aeon_ yang membuat dirinya sebagai siswa yang **sangat** **spesial**. Tetapi ada juga beberapa orang yang sangat membencinya terutama iri dan dengki pada "kecantikan" dan bakatnya seperti Go Ahra dan siswa-siswi lainnya. Ia membenci Yunho yang dianggap selalu menganggu kehidupannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya yang merupakan siswa pertukaran pelajar dari _Rozerian_ _Millities__,_ selain itu karena Yunho juga memiliki tipe senjata yang sangat mirip dengannya, membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak menyukainya. Saat tahu Yunho terpilih sebagai salah satu anggota _Member_ _Class_ _Zero_, karenanya dia langsung menentang keras keputusan Tan Hankyung. Selain itu ia juga membenci Kim Hyun Joong yang berasal dari _Class_ _First_ sekaligus ketua _Discipline_ _Committee_ yang sangat menyukai dan berusaha menjadikan Jaejoong menjadi miliknya.

.

**Jung Yunho**

**Usia**:17 tahun.

**Job: **_Transfer __Student from Rozerian Milities Garden, Student of First Class but later become member of Class Zero the Cassiopeia Garden._

**Weapon: **_Gladius_ (_type_:_Gunblade_).

**Main Elemental Magic: **_Fire_.

Elemental lainnya yang paling dikuasai: _None_ _Elemental_ _like_ _Phantoma_ (_his_ _colour_ _Phantoma_ _element_ _is_ _Red_ _Blood_).

Seorang _namja_ _manly_ berparas tampan dan jenius yang merupakan seorang putra dari salah satu Jenderal yang tersohor dan terkuat di _Rozerian_ _Milities_. Sebenarnya ia hanyalah murid _Class_ _First_ tetapi karena Ayahnya memaksanya agar mengasah dan mengembangkan bakatnya, dengan sengaja mengiriminya ke _Cassiopeia_ _Garden_ dan menyuruhnya untuk menjadi _Member_ _Class_ _Zero_, mau tidak mau Yunho terpaksa menuruti kemauan Ayahnya yang membuat dirinya sendiri jengkel. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ia kurang suka dan membenci sikap Jaejoong yang dianggap tidak mempedulikan nyawa temannya sendiri ketika dalam bahaya karena Jaejoong lebih mengutamakan misi dan kode etik sebagai prajurit/_soldier_, walau ia sendiri mengagumi kecantikan yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Yunho merupakan seseorang yang lebih mengutamakan keselamatan temannya sendiri dan sangat setia kawan, membuat banyak orang menyukainya dan mengaguminya kecuali Jaejoong yang menganggapnya sebagai orang tidak berguna. Ia juga menantang _namja_ cantik itu untuk mengetes kekuatan yang tentunya dengan "senang hati" Jaejoong menerimanya. Namun semua hal yang dibencinya mengenai Jaejoong langsung menghilang begitu saja karena ia tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang "langka" dari _namja_ tersebut yang nantinya akan dibahas pada chapter lain sampai ia menyukai _namja_ cantik itu dan berusaha mendekati Jaejoong untuk mengubah sudut pandang Jaejoong agar _namja_ itu dapat lebih mempercayai teman-temannya dan lebih terbuka. Ia juga menguasai senjata _GunBlade_ dan _None_ _Element_ _Phantoma_ seperti Jaejoong. Karena hal inilah, ia sempat menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai _rival_.

.

**Park Yoochun**

**Usia:** 18 tahun.

**Job:** Sebelumnya _Transfer Student from Rozerian Milities Garden_ sejak 8 tahun lalu, _member of Class Zero the Cassiopeia Garden._

**Weapon: **_Rapier_.

**Elemental Magic: **_Water_

Seorang _namja_ tampan berjidat lebar, bersuara _husky_ dan seksi, pemilik senyum menawan membuat kaum _yeoja_ jatuh hati padanya. Sang _Cassanova_ kelas kakap, tetapi memiliki sifat hangat dan pengertian. Ia suka sekali menggoda _namja_ imut, manis, berpantat bebek dan bersuara seperti lumba-lumba yaitu Kim Junsu dan juga suka sekali meremas-remas pantatnya yang luar biasa bohai. Ia berteman baik dengan Yunho pertama kali sejak Yunho dipindahkan ke sekolah yang sama dengannya dan juga mereka pernah saling mengenal sewaktu Yoochun masih menuntut ilmu di _Rozerian Milities Academy_ bersama Yunho, sehingga mereka menjadi sahabat karib sebelum akhirnya dia dipromosikan ke _Cassiopeia Garden_ untuk menjadi anggota _Member Class Zero_ dan berpisah dengannya selama 8 tahun meski akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu lagi dan hubungan mereka menjadi bertambah lebih akrab. Diam-diam ia mempunyai suatu rahasia yang sangat besar dan koneksi tersembunyi di antara semua teman-temannya baik Jaejoong, Yunho, Siwon, Kibum, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

.

**Kim Junsu**

**Usia: **17 tahun.

**Job:** Sebelumnya _Transfer Student from Archadia Academicus, later become member of Class Zero the Cassiopeia Garden._

**Weapon: **_Handgun, Shotgun, Rifle_ (senapan khusus untuk menembak dari jarak yang sangat jauh).

**Elemental Magic: **_Wind_.

Seorang _namja_ imut dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang melengking pemilik pantat bebek yang seksi dan enak untuk diremas. Ia juga merupakan seorang _transfer student _berasal dari _Archadia Academicus_ sejak 6 tahun lalu dan pada tahun itulah ia sangat mengagumi Jaejoong sejak awal pertama kali melihatnya dan menyatakan dirinya sebagai _Fanboy_ nomor satu bahkan menurut pengakuannya ia jugalah yang mendirikan Jaejoong _Fans_ _Club_ yang dikenal sebagai _JaeHarem_ yang tentunya membuat Jaejoong jijik dan ingin menghabisi Junsu dan seluruh anggotanya kalau konsekuensinya tidak ditahan Siwon. Ia suka sekali bertanding dan adu ketangkasan _Game_ dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang paling akrab dengannya. Ia sangat senang ketika ia dipilih sebagai salah satu anggota _Class_ _Zero_ yang sukses membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak menyukainya selain karena Yunho yang juga dipilih. Selain ia sibuk mengurus _Fans_ _Club_ kebanggannya, ia juga suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain sepak bola dan bermain _band_ musik sebagai gitaris sekaligus sebagai penyanyi. Sering sekali ia suka digoda, dijahili dan pantatnya diremas oleh Yoochun.

.

**Shim Changmin**

**Usia:**15 tahun.

**Job:**_Student, Member of Class Zero the Cassiopeia Garden_.

**Weapon:** _Fist_ (tangan kosong) / _Martial_ _Arts_.

**Elemental Magic: **_Earth_

Seorang _namja_ imut dan tampan yang berotak cerdas diatas rata-rata sehingga ia berhasil mendahului Kyuhyun dan teman-teman seangkatannya dan menjadi anggota _Member Class Zero_ meski usianya tergolong lebih muda daripada Jaejoong, Siwon dan Yoochun. Termasuk salah satu orang yang mengagumi Jaejoong dan ingin sekali mencoba mendekatinya agar bisa berteman dengannya meski selalu berakhir gagal karena sifatn Jaejoong yang bagaikan gunung es bersalju. Ia sangat akrab dan dekat sekali dengan Junsu, Yoochun, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Kibum selain itu juga ia juga berteman dengan banyak orang yang berasal dari kelas lain. Ia menguasai karate, judo, tinju dan taekwondo, memiliki _skill_ bertarung di bawah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Dulu ia pernah sekali menantang _duel_ dengan Jaejoong yang hasilnya berakhir mengenaskan dimana ia hampir mati dan koma selama 2 minggu sampai ia perlu dirawat di _Infrimary_/Klinik di bawah pengawasan Dr. BoA. Karena kejadian itulah membuat ia cukup kapok dan trauma serta ia tidak mau menantang Jaejoong untuk bertarung dengannya lagi.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Usia:** 15 tahun.

**Job: **_Student, later become one member Class Zero the Cassiopeia Garden_.

**Weapon:** _Katana_.

**Elemental Magic: **_Specialized both Offense and Defense_, tidak bisa menggunakan _magic_.

Seorang _namja_ berwajah imut, berambut ikal, bersahabat dengan Junsu dan Changmin sangat suka bermain _game_ sampai ia selalu mengajak mereka berdua bertanding. Sangat ahli bertarung dalam jarak dekat dan penuh tekad yang kuat membuat ia ingin mencapai cita-citanya menjadi _member_ _Class_ _Zero_ walau memiliki kondisi tubuhnya cukup lemah dan tidak bisa menguasai magic selain itu ia memiliki _phobia_ terhadap halilintar yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan sampai menangis, ia selalu diincar oleh Hyun Joong, Go Ahra dan kelompoknya untuk mengerjainya. Ia sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya Changmin sekitar 2 tahun lalu yang membuat semua _yeoja_ di _Cassiopeia Garden_ menangis dan patah hati karena mereka tidak bisa mendekati Changmin.

.

**Choi Siwon**

**Usia:** 18 tahun.

**Job:** _Instructor, Member Class Zero of the Cassiopeia Garden_.

**Weapon:** _Buster Sword_ / _Great Sword_.

**Elemental Magic: **_Lighting_.

Seorang _namja_ tampan yang ramah, murah senyum dan memiliki lesung pipit yang menawan. Ia juga memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa membuat ia berhasil menjadi _Instruc__tu__r_ paling muda di Akademi dan anggota _member_ _Class Zero_ paling top selain Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Ia merupakan _namja_ yang baik hati dan sangat peduli terhadap teman-temannya di _Cassiopeia_ _Garden_ yang dianggap sebagai "rumah"nya sendiri, selain itu ia memiliki perhatian khusus pada Jaejoong, terkadang ia suka menggoda Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong sebal padanya. Ia sangat tidak menyukai Hyun Joong maupun Go Ahra dan kelompoknya yang kerap kali membuat onar karena menggunakan kekuasaan mereka untuk mem_buly_ murid-murid yang mereka jadikan sasaran. Ia akan marah besar jika ada yang berani mengerjai dan menghina Jaejoong terutama Kibum sampai ia menghajar orang tersebut babak belur tidak peduli dia _namja_ atau _yeoja__,_ sepertinya ia menyukai Kibum walau belum terlihat jelas.

.

**Kim Kibum**

**Usia: **17 tahun.

**Job: **_Student, Later become member of Class Zero the Cassiopeia Garden_.

**Weapon: **_Kunai, Shuriken, Fuma Shuriken_ (sejenis _Shuriken_ tapi ukurannya lebih besar dibanding _Shuriken_ biasa).

**Elemental Magic: **_White Magic like Holy, Cura, Protega_ dll.

Seorang _namja_ cantik yang berasal dari keluarga miskin, ia berhasil masuk _Cassiopeia_ _Garden_ berkat beasiswa, membuatnya menjadi bahan pem_bully_an yang dilakukan Go Ahra dan kelompoknya. Ia senang membaca buku dan suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Alasannya ingin menjadi _member_ _Class_ _Zero_ karena ia tidak ingin diremehkan walau ia berasal dari keluarga miskin. Ia sangat mengagumi Jaejoong dan Siwon yang dulu pernah menolongnya. Diam-diam ia memendam perasaan pada Siwon walau ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya di depan _namja_ tampan itu.

.

_**Major Characters:**_

**Tan Hankyung**

**Usia: **47 tahun.

**Job: **_Headmaster of Cassiopeia Garden_ sekaligus pendiri Akademi tersebut.

Seorang _namja_ yang berprofesi sebagai _Headmaster_ _of_ _Cassiopeia_ _Garden_. Ia memiliki kepribadian yang baik, lembut dan ramah, tetapi ia juga bisa bersikap tegas dalam waktu tertentu. Ia cukup berteman baik dengan Keluarga Jung yang notabene merupakan keluarga Yunho. Diam-diam ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Heechul.

.

**Kim Heechul**

**Usia: **43 tahun.

**Job: **_Oracle, Ambassador of Rozerian Empire_.

Seorang _namja_ cantik yang misterius tetapi berhati kejam, haus kekuasaan dan jahat, memiliki kekuasaan yang kuat di _Rozerian_ _Empire_. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai musuh dunia terutama _Class_ _Zero_. Ia memiliki hubungan khusus baik dengan Hankyung maupun Jaejoong, Yunho dan lainnya yang nanti akan dibahas pada chapter lain.

.

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Usia: **19 tahun.

**Job: **_Student,__Ketua Discipline Committee of Cassiopeia Garden_.

Seorang _namja_ tampan yang bertabiat buruk, egois dan selalu bersikap sombong, ia selalu gagal menjadi _member Class Zero_ 7 kali berturut-turut karena sikapnya. Ia sangat tergila-gila pada Jaejoong dan bernafsu besar untuk menjadikan _namja_ cantik itu sebagai miliknya. Ia sangat membenci Yunho karena ia berhasil menjadi _member Class Zero_ meski ia murid baru. Ia bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan/_Hero_, tetapi karena sikapnya membuat banyak orang tidak suka padanya dan karena keinginannya itulah membuat ia diperdaya dan mengikuti Heechul untuk menjadi anak buahnya.

.

**Go Ahra**

**Usia: **17 tahun.

**Job: **_Student of Cassiopeia Garden_.

Seorang _yeoja_ berhati bengis, menyebalkan dan lain-lain, merupakan seorang putri dari keluarga Go yang merupakan keluarga terkaya dan terkemuka di dunia termasuk penyumbang dana terbesar bagi _Cassiopeia Garden_, membuatnya merasa paling berkuasa dan semua muridharus tunduk padanya kecuali _Class Zero_. Ia sangat menyukai Jung Yunho sejak _namja_ itu pertama kali tiba di Akademi ini dan sangat membenci _Class_ _Zero_ terutama Jaejoong yang merupakan pimpinan kelas tersebut. Ia berencana ingin membubarkan _Class_ _Zero_ dan menghabisi Jaejoong dengan cara apapun kecuali Yunho yang disukainya. Karena itulah, Heechul memanfaatkannya dan menjadikannya sebagai anak buahnya selain Hyun Joong.

.

**Tiffany**

**Usia: **22 tahun.

Seorang _yeoja_ yang misterius. Ia memiliki kekuatan istimewa yang membuat dirinya diincar oleh Heechul dan _Rozerian_ _Empire_. Sepertinya ia mengenal Jaejoong dan semua anggota member _Class_ _Zero_ (kecuali Yunho). Pertama kali ia bertemu Jaejoong di _Cassiopeia Garden_.

.

_**Info mengenai Cassiopeia Garden:**_

_**First Floor: Front Gate, First Floor Lobby, Library, Training Center, Parking Lobby, Dormitory (khusus untuk dari yang Class Zero, Class First sampai kelas reguler), Infirmary / Klinik, Quad.**_

.

_**Second Floor: Classrooms, Ballrooms, Balcony and Emergency Exit.**_

.

_**Third Floor: Headmaster's Office.**_

.

_**Info mengenai Class of Cassiopeia Garden:**_

**Class Zero: ****Known as the "Special Class", they are a special group of soldier chosen by Tan Hankyung ****seperti yang dijelaskan di atas.**

**Members: **Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon, Yoochun, Changmin and others.

.

**Class First: Dikenal juga sebagai Elite Class dan merupakan kelas yang paling terkuat dan hampir menyeimbangi Class Zero.**

**Members: **Go Ahra, Kim Hyun Joong, Jung Yunho (former, later become member Class Zero).

.

**Class Second: ****Specializes in frontline offense in battlefield.**

.

**Class Third: ****Specializes in both offense and defense, giving them many opportunities to enter the battlefield.**

**Member: **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Junsu(former, later become member Class Zero).

.

**Class Fourth: ****Specializes in recovery magic and white magic, leading many of its members to the battlefield as medics and battle support. There are few males in this class.**

**Members: **Kim Kibum (former, later become Class Zero).

.

**Class Fifth: ** **Specializes in recovery magic.**

.

**Class Sixth: ****Specializes in research, working alongside the Magic Department.**

.

**Trainee Class: Class for trainee cadets / students.**

.

**TBC**

Ok sekian dulu ….

Yup, saya iseng-iseng membuat FF baru lagi ^_^ Tenang saja FF Threads of Fate Remake YUNJAE tetap saya lanjutkan dan yang menunggu tetap bersabar ya, soalnya author lagi pusing dan macet ide-idenya untuk lanjutin….

Jadi, bagaimana dengan FF baru ini? Ada yg berminat?^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**Liberi Fatali (Screenplay Fanfiction)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance,Adventure, Drama etc.**

**Setting: Real world with Modern, Fantasy, Kingdom, Military School Theme etc (cth: Monster, Armored soldiers, Magic, Magic Armor, Airship, Robot etc). **

**Rate: T-M ( bisa berubah –rubah ****b****ergantung alur ceritanya).**

**Characters: DBSK, JYJ , Super Junior, Kim Hyun Joong SS501, OC (Original Character by Author), etc (akan adanya penambahan karakter sesuai cerita).**

**Main Pairing / Characters: YunJae (Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong).**

**Other Pairing: Yoosu, Changkyu, Sibum and others.**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC etc. Author masih perlu belajar banyak dalam membuat FF. Inspired by Game like: Final Fantasy VIII etc.**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter di dalam FF ini hanya milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka, C-JES ENTERTAIMENT AND SM ENTERTAIMENT. **

_**SUMMARY**_

_**Magic Military Academy Peristylium Cassiopeia atau dikenal sebagai Cassiopeia Garden adalah akademi militer elit khusus yang didirikan oleh Tan Hankyung yang juga merangkap sebagai Headmaster di akademi tersebut. Lokasi Akademi ini terletak di Dominion of Cassiopeia dan merupakan salah satu Akademi yang paling berpengaruh kuat diantara dua Akademi lainnya, yaitu Archadia Academicus dan Rozerian Milities Garden.**_

_**Banyak murid bersekolah di Akademi ini untuk belajar, baik yang masih memiliki keluarga maupun yatim piatu, baik namja maupun yeoja. Mereka**__** melatih dan meningkatkan kemampuan mereka untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Semua murid di akademi tersebut dilatih dengan berbagai macam**__** ilmu**__** bela**__**diri, magic, teori, dll. Selain itu Akademi ini memiliki sebuah kelas yang istimewa yaitu Class Zero. **_

_**Class Zero merupakan Kelas khusus yang paling berpengaruh dan istimewa, terdiri atas murid-murid yang dipilih berdasarkan bakat, kemampuan diatas rata-rata dan **__**berbagai aspek **__**lainnya**__**.**__** Kelas ini sangat disegani **__**karena**__** dibentuk **__**secara khusus untuk**__** disewakan **__**jasanya, seperti **__**melayani dan melindungi rakyat, menerima berbagai misi dari Pemerintahan seperti undercover operatives dan battle support**__**,**__** bahkan dipromosikan untuk bekerja melayani Pihak Pemerintah yang menjadikan mereka juga sebagai Mercenary Forces/Pasukan (Prajurit) bayaran. **_

**Chapter 1**

_**Welcome to the Cassiopeia Garden**_

**YUNHO POV**

Namaku **Jung Yunho**, umurku 17 tahun. Aku adalah _transfter student_ _Class First_ yang berasal dari _Rozerian Milities Garden_. Ini adalah hari pertama kepindahanku ke _Cassiopeia Garden_, seharusnya aku tetap melanjutkan studiku sebagai calon prajurit _Rozerian _kalau bukan karena Ayahku yang sudah berumur memaksaku untuk mengembangkan bakatku dan menjadi _Member of Class Zero_ di Akademi tersebut. Kuakui sebenarnya tanpa menjadi _Member of Class Zero _pun aku sudah lebih hebat dibanding teman-teman seangkatanku yang lain.

Sebenarnya aku sudah menolaknya mati-matian karena menurutku sebagai kandidat _Class First_ tidak ada salahnya juga aku tetap melanjutkan studiku sebagai kandidat tersebut hingga berhasil lulus di sana. Tapi, tetap saja Beliau terus menuntutku sampai akhirnya aku tidak bisa menolaknya lagi kalau bukan demi Taepoong, anjing peliharaan milikku yang kubesarkan dengan sepenuh hati sejak kecil akan dibuang atau diberikan ke orang lain. Ckk…..dasar orang tua menyebalkan mentang-mentang memiliki kekuasaan yang cukup berpengaruh. Ia seenaknya bisa menyuruh, mengancam dan memaksa sesuka hatinya.

Ayahku **Jung Yonghwa** adalah salah seorang Jenderal yang terkemuka dan terkuat di _Rozerian Milities Empire_. Aku tinggal hanya bertiga dengan Ayahku dan Taepoong. Sedangkan, Ibuku **Jung Seohyun** adalah seorang penyanyi sekaligus artis yang terkenal di _Rozerian Milities Empire_, Beliau sudah meninggal sebelum aku menginjak usia ke 7 tahun karena mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat menuju _Rozerian Milities Garden_ untuk menjemputku pulang dari sana. Sejak itulah, hubunganku dengan Ayahku agak merenggang karena Beliau lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya demi membela Negaranya daripada menhabiskan waktunya denganku yang satu-satunya merupakan anak tunggal dari darah dagingnya sendiri, hmm…..miris sekali hidupku ini. Tapi…..setidaknya dengan adanya kehadiran Taepoong yang selalu di sisiku, aku tidak mengalami kesepian meski aku lebih suka jika sesekali Ayah bisa berkumpul bersama denganku dan Taepoong. Ahhh, akhirnya sampai juga…. lebih baik aku segera menemui Headmaster Tan Hankyunguntuk mengurus mengenai masalah kepindahanku dan _**Class Zero Field Exam**_. Huff…..kuharap semoga kepindahanku di_ Cassiopeia Garden_ ini tidak bermasalah dan aku bisa memiliki teman-teman baru di sini.

.

.

.

_**Sementara itu di Rocky Fields near Cassiopeia Garden, Dominion of Cassiopeia…**_

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

"Menyerahlah, kau **Kim Jaejoong**!"

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

"…..dalam mimpimu, sampah."

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

Sesosok _namja_ cantik mengenakan kaos V-_neck_ hitam dipadu dengan jaket sebatas pinggang berwarna senada dengan hiasan bulu-bulu putih halus pada bagian kerahnya bahkan celana _jeans_ (yang terdapat juga tiga sabuk interkoneksi), sepasang sarung tangan dan sepatunya pun serba berwarna hitam dan sabuk pinggang berwarna hitam yang melekat di bagian bawah perutnya yang rata. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah kalung berantai besi keperakan yang terdapat simbol berukiran salib yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya yang putih mulus.

_Namja _cantik memiliki _doe eyes_ hitam semalam, kulit halus seputih salju, bibir _cherry_ yang terlihat merah merekah, rambut hitam legam yang halus dan selembut sutra, bahkan wajahnya yang sempurna melebihi kecantikan _yeoja_ manapun. _Namja _cantik itu tengah mengenggam _Blaze Edge_nya(re: _GunBlade_nya Jaejoong), memandang tajam _namja _berambut _golden brown_ yang berdiri tegak dengan angkuhnya sambil menghunuskan pedang miliknya ke Jaejoong.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah dan akuilah kekalahanmu, Jae." Ucap Hyun Joong angkuh.

"Apakah kau lupa kemampuanku jauh lebih kuat dibanding denganmu? Apakah kau juga lupa akan ketajaman _Blaze Edge_ku saat merobek perutmu dan membuatmu nyaris mati?" Tanya Jaejoong, kedua _doe eyes_nya menyiratkan kejijikan dan kebencian yang teramat dalam.

"Kau kira aku selemah yang kau pikirkan, cantik? Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku, Jae!"

"…...Perkataanmu membuatku jijik. Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku." Kata Jaejoong pada Hyun Joong yang terdengar begitu kejam.

**Kim Hyun Joong**, sang ketua _Disciplinary Committee of Cassiopeia Garden _(**re: Prolog**) itu mulai tidak bisa menahan emosinya menghadapi _namja_ cantik yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, Hyun Joong melesat dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke Jaejoong begitu juga Jaejoong ikut melesat sambil mengayunkan _GunBlade_nya ke _namja_ itu, mereka kembali menyerang satu sama lain. Senjata mereka beradu menimbulkan suara yang sangat nyaring, memenuhi kesunyian dan keheningan di sekeliling mereka berdua. Mereka saling menyerang, menusuk, menebas dan bertahan.

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

Tranggg!

Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong saling beradu pedang terus–menerus, belum ada satu pun luka tebasan pada tubuh mereka masing–masing. Jaejoong terus menyerang _namja _di depannyaitu tanpa henti, sedangkan Hyun Joong tetap bertahan dan menangkis serangan demi serangan dari segala posisi yang dilancarkan oleh Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong kembali mengayunkan _Blaze Edge_nya ke Hyun Joong, _namja_ itu segera menyerangnya balik….

Tranggg!

"Cih!" Desis Jaejoong terhempas mundur beberapa langkah. Kemudian Hyun Joong mulai menyerangnya lagi, Jaejoong langsung menghindarinya dengan membelokkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan dan memutarkan senjatanya, ia segera melesat ke Hyun Joong untuk menyerangnya. Hyun Joong yang melihatnya, mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang secara tiba-tiba dikelilingi aura orange terang ke arah Jaejoong yang hampir mendekatinya.

"_Fira_!" seru Hyun Joong. Sebuah bola api langsung keluar dari tangannya, menerjang cepat ke Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihatnya segera mengangkat _Blaze Edge_nya ke arah depan untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan bola api dari Hyun Joong.

Krakkk!

Krakkkk!

"Ugh!" Jaejoong berusaha menahan hantaman bola api level rendah itu dengan _Blaze Edge_ di tangannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia langsung menghempas balik _magic_ berelemen api itu meluncur ke arah lain yang mengakibatkan serangan api tersebut menabrak ke bebatuan karang dan menghasilkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

"Rasakan ini, Jaejoong!" Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Hyun Joong sudah berada di depannya sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi ke Jaejoong yang lengah, ia bersiap melayangkan pedangnya ke _namja_ cantik itu. Sontak, kedua mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna begitu ia melihat tebasan yang diayunkan oleh Hyun Joong mengarah secepat kilat ke dadanya….

Crashhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Ughhh!" Darah segar menyembur dari dada Jaejoong yang sobek akibat tebasan yang dihasilkan Hyun Joong membuat Jaejoong nyaris tumbang. Salah satu sudut bibir Hyun Joong terangkat hingga membentuk seringaian ketika ia melihat keadaan _namja_ cantik berambut hitam itu. Namun, seringai Hyun Joong seketika lenyap begitu ia melihat Jaejoong bangkit dengan cepat dari posisinya. Secara refleks, _namja_ cantik itu mengayunkan _GunBlade_nya ke wajahnya Hyun Joong….

Crasshhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darah segar merembes keluar dari sisi kiri keningnya memanjang sampai ke bawah dagu kanannya, sebagian mengenai wajah dan pakaiannya. Rintihan suara Hyun Joong melengking memenuhi seluruh penjuru daerah bebatuan itu. Sebelum Jaejoong tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, pandangannya menjadi gelap pekat dan kehilangan kesadarannya sampai akhirnya tubuhnya pun jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

BRUGHHH!

.

.

.

_**Di pihak lain. Di Headmaster's Office (Third Floor), Cassiopeia Garden…**_

"Jadi namamu Jung Yunho? Putranya Jung Yonghwa? Jenderal _Rozerian Milities Empire_?" Tanya seorang _namja_ berpakaian formal ala _businessman_ merangkap sebagai _Headmaster of Cassiopeia Garden_ yaitu **Tan Hankyung**, berdiri di hadapan _namja _tampan bermata musang itu.

"_Ne_." Yunho mengangguk.

_Namja _berusia 47 tahunan itu tersenyum hangat pada Yunho. Guratan bijaksana terpancar dari wajahnya di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar putranya. Kuakui, sebenarnya kau jauh lebih tampan darinya….. Hahahahahaha." Puji Hankyung, ia tertawa seraya mengamati wajah Yunho.

"Err…terima kasih atas pujiannya, Mr. Hankyung." kata Yunho salah tingkah.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Mr. Jung sekarang, Yunho?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Beliau baik-baik saja. Untuk sementara waktu, Beliau sibuk melatih calon-calon Prajurit_ Rozerian Milities_, Mr. Hankyung." Jawab Yunho.

"….Mr. Hankyung?" Seorang yang bertugas sebagai _Garden Faculty _menginterupsi percakapan antar kedua _namja_ yang usianya berselisih cukup jauh itu. Hankyung yang baru menyadarinya menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian ia berdehem pelan.

"Ehm…seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Ayahmu sewaktu Beliau bertemu denganku beberapa hari yang lalu. Beliau mengirimmu ke sini agar kamu mengikuti _Class Zero Field Exam_?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Ya, sebelumnya saya sudah mengikuti _Class Zero_ _Written Test _di _Rozerian Milities Garden_. Tapi, saya belum mengikuti ujian persyaratan pertama sebelum mengikuti _Class Zero Field Exam_. Menurut keterangan yang diberitahukan oleh _Rozerian Milities Empire_, dalam persyaratan pertama ini saya harus di tes secara fisik melalui _duel_ dengan seorang _Member of Class Zero_. Apakah itu benar, Mr. Hankyung?" Tanya Yunho yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hanykyung.

"Memang benar. Oh ya mengenai persyaratan yang kau maksud, kau akan mengikutinya mulai besok hari bersamaan dengan _Class Zero Field Exam_. Kau akan ber_duel_ dengan seorang _Member of Class Zero_ yang sudah saya utus dalam ujian persyaratan dimulai pukul 12.00 A.M, lalu mengenai waktu _Class Zero Field Exam_ akan dimulai pukul 16.00 P.M. Dan terakhir, mengenai kepindahanmu serta kamar _Dormitory_ (Asrama)sudah saya urus. Tapi, karena sebentar lagi memasuki waktu istirahat makan siang. Nanti kau akan diantar ke kelasmu untuk sementara, _Class First Classroom _bersama seorang _Member of Class Zero_ yang sudah saya suruh. Oh ya, sebelum kau diantarkan ke kelasmu, kau bisa memintanya untuk mengantarmu berkeliling mengenal seluruh koridor lantai satu dan menikmati makan siang dengannya dahulu." Jelas Hankyung panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, _Headmaster _Hankyung." Yunho tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_Headmaster_ Hankyung?"

"Ah sudah datang rupanya, silakan masuk." Ujar Hankyung.

CKLEK.

Seorang _namja_ berjidat lebar memasuki ruangan Kepala Sekolah. _Namja_ itu mengenakan seragam khusus _Class Zero _dan terlihat jidatnya yang lebar tetapi wajahnya yang tampan serta senyumannya yang terlihat _cassanova_ mampu membuat para kaum _yeoja_ di Akademi tersebut meleleh dan pingsan melihatnya.

"Kudengarkatanya murid pindahan dari _Rozerian Milities Garden_ sudah datang ke sini, Mr. Hankyung? Apakah ini orangnya?"

Hankyung tersenyum lebar seraya menunjuk Yunho,"Ini murid yang saya maksud, Yoochun. Namanya Jung Yunho, karena kalian berasal dari Akademi yang sama sebelumnya. Saya harap kalian bisa saling mengenal dan berteman baik." Hankyung memperkenalkan Yunho pada Yoochun.

Baik Yunho dan _namja cassanova_ berjidat lebar yang diketahui sebagai **Park Yoochun **saling pandang sesaat keheningan menyelimuti seluruh ruangan Kepala Sekolah tersebut…..

"K-Kau!" Seru Yunho dan Yoochun kaget bersamaan, Hankyung dan seorang _Garden Faculty_ heran melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Y-Y-Yunho?"

"Y-Yoochun?"

.

.

.

_**Sementara itu di pihak lain. Di Infirmary / Klinik (First Floor), Cassiopeia Garden…**_

"Nnggh…" Erangan halus meluncur dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Sepasang _doe eyes_ miliknya bergerak perlahan sebelum akhirnya sedikit terbuka. _"… apa yang terjadi?" _Batin Jaejoong. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Terakhir kali yang dia ingat adalah saat Hyun Joong melukai dirinya dan ia sendiri berhasil balas melukai Hyun Joong. Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap dan sekarang dia tertidur di atas ranjang yang ia yakini bahwa ia berada di _Infirmary_ karena indera penciumannya menangkap bau obat-obatan yang tajam (dadanya yang terluka telah dibalut rapi dengan perban dan jangan lupakan bahwa dirinya dalam keadaan _half naked_, terlebih karena kaos yang dipakainya sudah kotor karena berlumuran darahnya).

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Jae." Ucap suara _yeoja _yang nada bicaranya terdengar tenang. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara tersebut. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, ia membuka lebar kedua matanya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya, begitu menyadari _yeoja _yang bernama **BoA** terlihat dari _name tag_ yang terpasang di dada kiri jas dokternya, berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya BoA.

"….Ok." Gumam Jaejoong.

"_Take it easy next time, you hear? Why don't you take it easy on him? Next time you might not be so lucky_." BoA memberikan nasehat ke Jaejoong. Sebagai seorang Dokter dan Penjaga _Infrimary_, ia harus bertanggung jawab dan sabar akan kesehatan dan keselamatan murid-murid maupun _Member of Class Zero_ yang ditangani olehnya termasuk _namja_ favorit (**re:dalam arti sebagai murid**) di depannya ini.

"_Tell that to Hyun Joong." _Ucap Jaejoong.

BoA menghela nafas panjang sembari bertopang dagu," Hyun Joong, eh? Hah…..dia tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkan siapapun termasuk aku. Mengapa tidak kau abaikan saja dia?

"_I can't just run away_." Sahut Jaejoong.

"_You wanna be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process." _BoA mengangkat kedua bahunya setelah mendengar respon _namja_ cantik itu. "Bersyukurlah luka tebasan yang kamu derita itu tidak sampai parah dan merusak organ penting dalam tubuhmu, Jae. Nah, karena kondisimu lebih baik, saya akan menghubungi Siwon untuk menjemput dan membawakan baju ganti untukmu." Tutur BoA melenggang keluar dari kamar.

"…." Jaejoong kembali merebahkan tubuhnya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sebentar. Ketika ia ingin menutup kedua matanya, secara tidak sengaja ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seberang ruangan lain yang dibatasi dengan sebuah pembatas kaca. Seorang _yeoja _asing tengah berdiri membungkukkan badannya sembari menatap sendu Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ asing itu menyunggingkan senyum lembut, dari sorot matanya tersirat perasaan rindu yang sangat dalam ditunjukkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie…akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." Lirih yeoja itu sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari hadapan Jaejoong yang tertegun melihatnya. Selagi _namja _cantik ini berkutat dengan pikirannya karena _yeoja_ itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu otomatis terbuka dan langkah kaki yang cukup keras.

BZZZZ!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Seorang _namja_ tampak memasuki kamar yang ditempati Jaejoong sambil membawa sebuah kaos hitam yang diduga milik Jaejoong. Seorang _Instructor _tampansekaligus _Member of Class Zero_ bernama **Choi Siwon** tersenyum simpul menatap Jaejoong yang berwajah dingin dan datar yang juga menatap balik ke arahnya.

"_I knew it'd be either you or Hyun Joong_." Siwon berujar santai sambil memberikan pakaiannya ke Jaejoong yang langsung diambil olehnya setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

"Nah, selagi kamu bersiap-siap. Kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa menemuiku di ruang kerja Dr. BoA. Kebetulan ada yang perlu aku urus sesuatu dengannya sebentar, Jae." Siwon bergegas pergi menemui BoA, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang bangkit dari ranjangnya dan langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa menit kemudian di Koridor Infrimary (First Floor), Cassiopeia Garden…**_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Jae?" Tanya Siwon. Kini Jaejoong (yang sudah berpakaian lengkap seperti di _Rocky Fields_ tadi) dan Siwon berjalan bersama menyusuri Koridor _Infrimary_.

"…hnn." Siwon tersenyum kecil mendapati respon singkat Jaejoong.

"Oh ya. Kau belum makan siang kan, Jae? Sebentar lagi sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _Cafetaria _sekarang?" Tawar Siwon ke Jaejoong.

"…..."

"Jae...?" Panggil Siwon.

"…hnn."

"Berarti kamu mau menerima ajakanku kan?"

"…"

"Hei, Jae…?"

"…terserah." Dahi Siwon merengut mendengar respon Jaejoong, meski hanya dengungan samar.

"Jae? Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"…tidak ada." Jawab Jaejoong pendek.

Siwon yang melihatnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat jika seluruh tubuhnya bergetar akibat menahan tawa.

"Hmp…..Hahahahahahahaha!" Tawa Siwon pecah. Jaejoong yang mendengar suara tawanya, memicingkan matanya ke Siwon sambil menaruh tangan kiri di pinggangnya yang ramping. Sepertinya ia cukup tersinggung karena Siwon menertawainya, entah apa yang ditertawakan oleh _namja_ itu dari dirinya.

"Ada yang lucu dariku, _Instructor_ Siwon?" Cetus Jaejoong dingin. Siwon menyadari nada bicaranya Jaejoong berubah berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa, Jae. Aku merasa mungkin aku mulai bisa memahami dirimu sebagai sesama _Member of Class Zero_ sedikit demi sedikit." tutur Siwon.

Jaejoong menatap datar Siwon,"Memahami diriku, huh? Aku jauh lebih kompleks dari yang kau pikirkan, Siwon." Balas Jaejoong.

"_Then tell me …" _Siwon memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. _"…Tell me more about _yourself." Lanjut Siwon.

Jaejoong hanya mengabaikannya dan berkata, "Itu bukan…" sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Siwon keburu menyahutnya dulu.

"Urusanmu! Aku yakin 100% kau pasti mengatakannya seperti itu." Goda Siwon, menyebabkan _doe eyes_ Jaejoong me_ndeathglare_nya. Siwon sudah berada di sampingnya terkekeh ringan memandang Jaejoong tanpa takut akan tatapan maut yang dilayangkan Jaejoong padanya. Kemudian, mereka berjalan kembali menyusuri koridor yang luas dan panjang itu. Sepintas Jaejoong teringat sesuatu dalam pikirannya, membuat ia ingin bertanya ke_ Instructor_ tampan itu.

"Siwon?" Jaejoong bertanya pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Jae? Tanya _Instructor _berlesung pipit itu menengok padanya.

"Menge-"

BRUAGH!

"Ugh…." Jaejoong merintih karena baru saja bahunya ditabrak oleh salah seorang siswi yang berlari ditambah sedikit rasa nyeri dari dadanya yang diobati, membuat bertambah sedikit rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

"Jae! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Siwon cemas.

"M-maaf Jaejoong _Sunbae_! Teriak _yeoja_ berstatus _trainee_ baru saja menubruk bahunya, ia membungkuk cepat-cepat lalu melanjutkan larinya, Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya.

"…..mana ada cara minta maaf seperti itu? Apakah orang tuanya tidak mengajari beretika sopan santun?" Ucap Jaejoong dingin, sepertinya ia tidak terima perlakuan _trainee_ barusan.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Mungkin dia sedang terbur-"

"KYAAAAA! KYAAAAA! KYAAAAA!"

Perkataan Siwon terpotong karena banyaknya teriakan siswi baik _Trainee, Class Fourth dan Class Fifth_ (**re:** **Prolog**) berlari dan berteriak sesuka hati mereka yang tentunya BoA naik pitam jika ia melihat kelakuan mereka menganggu ketenangan yang dibutuhkan oleh pasiennya (saat ini BoA tidak berada di _Infrimary_). Jaejoong dan Siwon segera merapatkan tubuh mereka ke tembok agar tidak bertabrakan dengan murid-murid tengah bertingkah seperti orang gila sekarang.

"_Cih, mereka benar-benar seperti orang gila. Apa yang diributkan oleh mereka?" _BatinJaejoong kesal.

"Mungkin mereka ribut-ribut mengenai murid baru dari _Rozerian Milities Garden_." Jawab Siwon seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya seraya mengingat sesuatu hingga ia tersadar dan menatap Siwon.

"Murid baru? Maksudmu murid baruyang beberapa hari lalu dibahas oleh_ Headmaster_ Hankyung?" Siwon mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Sejak kapan murid baru itu tiba di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Murid baru itu sudah berada di sini dari tadi sejak kau ada "keperluan" dengan Hyun Joong. Sejujurnya, baik aku dengan Changmin dan semua _Member of Class Zero_ lainnya belum melihatnya karena ia bertemu dengan _Headmaster_ dahulu dan setahuku, Yoochun yang disuruh _Headmaster_ untuk menemaninya ke kelas barunya." Jelas Siwon.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti orang gila?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis menunjuk tiga siswi _Class Fifth_ sedang berteriak dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kudengar gosipnya sih dia tampan, aku tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa, tapi kurasa dia memang tampan sampai-sampai mereka semua bertindak anarkis seperti ini." Jawab Siwon masih memandangi sekumpulan siswi _Class Fourth_ dan _Class Fifth_ yang bertingkah seperti kerasukan setan dan barusan berlari melewati mereka berdua.

TEEEEETTTTTT! TEEEEETTTTTT!

"Wah sudah bunyil bel rupanya. Jae? Kau mau ke mana? Bukannya kau mau ikut ke _Cafetaria_ denganku?" Tanya Siwon penuh kebingungan begitu ia melihat Jaejoong mendadak berjalan mendahuluinya.

"…Tidak jadi."

"Lho? Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"…"

"Jae…..?"

"…"

"JaeJoongie?"

"…"

"Errr….Jae?"

"Bukan urusanmu…..." Balas Jaejoong jutek.

"H-hei, Jae!"

"…"

"Jae!" Panggil Siwon lagi.

"…"

"Jae!"

"…" Jaejoong tetap tidak mengubrisnya, ia berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan Sang _Instructor_ muda itu terus memanggilnya berkali-kali, seolah _namja cantik_ itu menulikan kedua telinganya.

"Hahhhh….." Siwon menghela nafas pasrah, memandang lekat punggung Pimpinan _Class Zero_ itu yang semakin menjauh dari dirinya. "Apa boleh buat…..aku makan sendirian, padahal aku berencana ingin mentraktirnya." Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

_**(Waktu istirahat makan siang) Di pihak Lain, Koridor Cafetaria (First Floor), Cassiopeia Garden…**_

"Geez… penyambutan yang sangat meriah kau tahu, Chun? Mereka seperti melihat selebritis saja." Keluh Yunho sambil meminum _Ice Lemon Tea_ yang dibelinya, Yoochun tertawa mendengarnya dan ikut meminum minumannya. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu meja di pojok _Cafetaria_.

"Hahahahahaha. Tapi…akhirnya kita bertemu lagi sejak 8 tahun ya? Padahal dulu aku yang dikirim dan sekarang giliranmu yang ikut dikirim ke sini dan kau terlihat semakin sehat, sahabatku." Ujar Yoochun dramatis.

"Aku juga senang melihatmu, Chun. Hmmm…yang kulihat perubahan darimu sekarang ini sejak kita berpisah adalah jidatmu yang semakin lebar dan berkilau. Hahahahahahaha!" Tawa Yunho sambil menunjuk jidatnya Yoochun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah mengejekku? Asal kau tahu saja, Yun. Aku ini merupakan _Member of Class Zero_ paling tampan dan keren seantero _Cassiopeia Garden_ lho." Yoochun membanggakan dirinya.

"Tampan? Apakah semua orang di Akademi ini salah menilaimu ya? Mungkin karena jidatmu yang bersinar dan lebarnya mencapai lapangan golf membuat mata mereka silau dan tidak bisa menilai jelas karenanya."

"Yak! Ah sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Tapi, gimana rasanya kau dipuja-puja oleh semua _yeoja_ tadi? Aku berani jamin kau pasti senang kan?" Tanya Yoochun menatap jahil ke Yunho.

"Memangnya aku sepertimu yang _playboy_ kelas kakap? Walaupun begitu, bisa kan mereka berperilaku sewajarnya? Perilaku mereka benar-benar anarkis sekali, aku jadi takut sekolah di sini, apalagi seandainya menjadi _Member of Class Zero_? _Hell_, malah nyawaku tambah terancam. Apakah aku menghubungi Ayahku agar tidak jadi bersekolah di sini ya?" Yunho mengemukakan pendapatnya, Yoochun menepuk bahu sahabat lamanya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, pasti kau akan terbiasa dan menyukai Akademi ini kok. Lagipula, dulu aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti yang kau alami sekarang, Yun." Ucap Yoochun sambil memakan _Hotdog_nya yang diikuti tatapan sinis dari Yunho.

"Hmm, adanya kau yang menikmatinya kan? Pokoknya kau harus mengantarku ke kelas seperti yang _Headmaster_ Hankyung perintahkan ke kamu, mengerti? Mereka bagaikan sekumpulan Hyena terkena penyakit rabies dan aku dagingnya, kau tahu? Waktu aku pertama kali tiba di sini saja, mereka langsung histeris gara-gara melihatku. Untung saja kau bersama _Garden Faculty_ berhasil membantuku terbebas dari mereka." Terawang Yunho ke langit-langit _Garden_, mengingat kelakuan murid-murid _yeoja_ tadi.

_**FLASHBACK. Di **__**First Floor Lobby (setelah bertemu dengan Headmaster Hankyung), Cassiopeia Garden…**_

Yunho dan Yoochun baru saja keluar dari _Lift _(**Re: **_**Cassiopeia Garden**_** memiliki 4 buah **_**Lift**_)dan berkeliling mengenali seluruh tempat di koridor lantai satu (**re: **_**Prolog**_**, Info mengenai**_**Cassiopeia Garden, First Floor**_). Beberapa menit sesudahnya, mereka merasakan beberapa murid berbisik-bisik sambil melihat mereka. Karena tidak tahu apapun, Yunho mendekati salah satu di antara mereka dan bertanya.

"Permisi, apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Kalimat itulah yang Yunho katakan tetapi murid tersebut dan teman-temannya berteriak lalu berlari menjauh. Yunho menatap heran Yoochun di belakangnya, Yoochun yang juga tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan mereka kembali berkeliling menyusuri koridor lantai satu. Semakin lama mereka berjalan, semakin banyak pula murid yang berbisik-bisik sambil melihat mereka, karena masih tidak tahu apa-apa, Yunho tersenyum pada mereka dan mereka langsung berlari. Berulang kali Yunho tersenyum dan mencoba menyapa dan hasilnya tetap sama saja….mereka berlari menjauhinya.

"Yoochun? Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Yunho cemas. Ia takut akan mendapat _image_ buruk di hari pertamanya di _Cassiopeia_ _Garden_, Yoochun tertawa kecil seraya menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Mungkin mereka kaget karena melihat 2 orang tampan berjalan melewati mereka." Jawab Yoochun santai.

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya,"Hahahahaha! Siapa? Kau dan aku?" Yunho merangkul erat pundak Yoochun.

"KYAAAAA"!

Sontak Yunho melepaskan rangkulannya dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia langsung dikerubungi oleh murid-murid _yeoja_, ia mencoba mencari Yoochun namun nihil. Yoochun pergi seiring dengan bertambahnya murid-murid lainnya yang mengerubunginya.

"Kau murid baru kan? Siapa namamu?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Nama saya Jung Yunho, panggil aku Yunho." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"KYAAAAA!"

Mereka teriak semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hei! Hei! Kalian lihat kan?! Dia tersenyum padaku!" Kata _yeoja _tadi histeris pada teman-temannya.

"Anu….Yunho-ssi? Kau pindahan dari mana?" Tanya _yeoja_ yang lain.

"Aku pindahan dari _Rozerian Milities Garden_. Aku baru tiba pagi tadi." Jawab Yunho tetap memasang senyum, para yeoja makin histeris dan menatap pahatan sempurna wajah milik Yunho tanpa berkedip .

"WAHHHHH! KYAAAAA!"

"_Rozerian_! Dia bilang _Rozerian Milities Garden_! Dia benar-benar luar biasa!"

"KYAAAAA! KEREN SEKALI DIA!"

Begitulah…pagi pertama yang cerah Yunho rasakan di _Garden_ itu dihabiskan dengan menjawab pertanyaan dari murid-murid yang mengerubunginya sampai akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi bersamaan Yoochun dan seorang _Garden Faculty_ datang membubarkan mereka.

_**FLASHBACK END. Di Koridor Cafetaria (First Floor), Cassiopeia Garden…**_

"Hahahahahahaha!" Yoochun tertawa memegangi perutnya. "Setidaknya kau pernah merasakannya di _Rozerian_ kan? Aku yakin di sana kau bukan apa-apa meski kau putra seorang Jenderal terkemuka." Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu bukan apa-apa? Enak saja kau ngomong, jidat!" Tanya Yunho menyentak, Yoochun yang melihatnya segera menghentikan tawanya.

"A-a-aku bercanda kok, Yun. Kau tahu? Yoochun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, menyebabkan Yunho merinding setengah mati.

"Park Yoochun, apa kau mencoba merayuku hah?" Tanya Yunho jijik.

"Yak! Tentu saja tidak! Ak-" Ucapan Yoochun terputus begitu ia menangkap suatu pemandangan yang menurutnya menarik, mendadak ia memasang seringaian mesum di wajahnya, kontan membuat Yunho heran dan bertambah jijik melihatnya.

"Hei, jidat! Kau kenapa hah? Jangan memasang wajah jelek seperti itu tahu! Kau ingin membuatku muntah karenamu?!" Ujar Yunho sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak kok." Balas Yoochun santai. "Aku melihat ada "sasaran empuk" di meja sana, sekalian aku mau mengerjainya hehehehehe." Yoochun berdiri dari kursinya, membiarkan Yunhho duduk sendirian.

"Chun! Yoochun! Aish…..dasar jidat menyebalkan." Yunho menepuk keningnya frustasi, dengan terburu-buru ia menghabiskan sisa makan siangnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera mengikuti langkah Yoochun ke tempat sasaran yang dimaksud si jidat lebar aka Yoochun itu.

.

.

.

_**(Waktu yang sama) Di Cafetaria (First Floor), Cassiopeia Garden…**_

"Yeah! Serang! Serang terus! Mati kau, Kyu! Eu kyang-kyang!" Pekik _namja_ imut memiliki pantat yang bohai dan suara lengkingan khas bagaikan lumba-lumba (mengenakan seragam _Cassiopeia Garden_ seperti murid-murid lainnya dari Class _First_ hingga _Class Sixth_) memencet ganas (?) tombol-tombol PSP yang dimainkannya.

"Aku laparrrrrrrrr, Kyunhyunku yang manis…" Keluh seorang _namja_ jangkung berwajah kekanakan (yang juga mengenakan seragam khusus _Class Zero_ seperti Siwon dan Yoochun) menatap dengan tatapan memelas pada seorang _namja _berperawakan imut dan berambut ikal yang juga memainkan PSP di tangannya dengan serius.

"Makan sana kalau kau lapar, tiang listrik berisik!" Bentak Kyuhyun(yang juga mengenakan seragamnya seperti Junsu)tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Changmin.

"_BabyKyu, _temani aku makan dong…"

"Diam kau, Changmin! Makan saja sendiri sana sama Kibum!" Umpat Junsu, menunjuk seorang _namja_ cantik memakai kacamata baca sesekali menikmati makan siangnya sambil membaca buku yang dibacanya.

"…Hei, Changmin? Daripada kau ngedumel tidak jelas, aku akan menemanimu untuk membeli makanan. Ayo, sini." Ajak Kibum sembari memberi _killer smile_nya.

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya dengan Kyunnie! Yak! Kau jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Bummie! Kau ingin membunuhku ya?! Ayolah, Kyunnieeee…" Rengek Changmin, menarik-narik lengan seragam Kyuhyun yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Yak! Changminnie! Kau ini jangan membuyarkan konsentrasiku tahu! Pergi sana! Bummie sudah berbaik hati mengajakmu tuh! Dan jangan merusak seragamku!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyunnieee. Teganya dirimu membiarkan kekasihmu yang tampan dan hebat ini kelaparan? Hentikan permainanmu dulu dengan si _duckbutt_ gembul, setelah kita beli makanan kan kau bisa melanjutkannya lagi dengannya!" Rengek _namja _berjulukan tiang listrik itu ke Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh amat. Sudah pergi sana! Kau kan bisa membelinya sendiri. Lagipula Kibum mau menemanimu tuh. Hahahahahaha! Terima ini, _duckbutt_!" Kata Kyuhyun semangat.

"Aghhhh! Sial! Akan kubalas kau, _Evil_! Rasakan ini!" Balas Junsu tak mau kalah.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan itu! Aku akan memenangkan game ini! Jadi menyerahlah kau _duckbutt_ semok!" Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena melihat jumlah _score_ dalam _game_nya.

"Sial! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Rasakan pembalasanku!"

"Sudahlah, Changmin. Kau ini jangan berisik. Ayo sini, aku akan menemanimu membeli makanan." Ucap Kibum masih berbaik hati menawarkan ajakannya.

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya dengan _BabyKyu_ku! Kyuhyunnieee…" Rengek Changmin semakin menjadi-jadi, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun dengan manja sambil cemberut.

"Aish! Minggir kau, Minnie! Kau ini biasanya menganggu saja! Argh! Sial si _duckbutt_ hampir mau mengungguli _score_ku." Gerutu Kyuhyun mendorong kepalanya Changmin dari pundaknya.

"Eu kyang-kyang! Sebentar lagi kemenangan ak-GYAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Junsu kaget ketika ia merasakan _butt_ montoknya diremas-remas oleh seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Hmm…sesuai analisisku. _Butt_mu semakin _sexy_ dan montok, Suie." Yoochun menyeringai mesum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"YAKKKK! YOOCHUN HYUNGGGGG!" Junsu melengking tinggi begitu ia tahu sang pelaku yang menodai (?) pantat bohainya yang suci (?). "JANGAN MEREMAS-REMAS PANTATKU, JIDATTTTTTTT! Teriak Junsu tepat di depan Yoochun yang spontan menutup kedua telinganya (yang juga diikuti oleh Yunho yang baru tiba di sampingnya, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Kibum), begitu ia berbalik menghadapinya.

"Yak! _Duckbutt_ gendut! Kau mau mengirim kita semua ke tempatnya Dr. BoA karena suaramu yang menyakitkan gendang telinga?! Lihat! Gara-gara suara sumbangmu! Mereka melihat ke kita" Umpat Changmin sebal.

"Jangan salahkan aku _Food Monster_! Salahkan nih si jidat lebar!" seru Junsu marah menunjuk Yoochun yang menyengir jahil kepadanya. "Argh! Tidak!Gara-gara kau, aku kalah sama tuh Iblis! Padahal aku hampir mengalahkan si Iblis ini!" Cerocos Junsu tanpa henti menunjuk-nunjuk PSPnya.

"Muahahahaha! Terima saja kekalahanmu, _Duckbutt_! Tunggu 1000 tahun lagi baru kau bisa mengalahkanku!" Kyuhyun melontarkan ejekkannya ke Junsu.

"Yak! Diam kau, _maknae _setan!"

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua." Lerai Kibum. "Kau, Junsu terimalah kekalahanmu dengan jantan, kau kan calon _Member of Class Zero_. Lalu kau, Kyu. Tolong kau berperilaku sopan sedikit kepada yang lebih tua. Dan terakhir, Changmin, tolong kau jangan terus mengeluh kelaparan, daritadi aku menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu membeli makanan tapi kau terus menolakku." Nasehat Kibum pada mereka bertiga.

"Baik, baik kami mengerti, Kibummie." Ucap Changmin. "Lalu, jidat hyung….siapa orang ini?" Tanya Changmin menatap Yunho.

"Yak! Panggil aku _hyung_, tiang perut karet! Ah ya, dia _transfer student_ yang dibahas _Headmaster_ Hankyung dan asal kalian tahu saja dia ini sahabat lamaku sebelum aku pindah ke sini. Yun, mereka berempat adalah teman-temanku meskipun mereka lebih muda dariku dan kau sih." Jelas Yoochun.

"Namaku Jung Yunho, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, kalian bisa memanggilku Yunho." Yunho memperkenalkan diri dengan menyunggingkan senyum sopan di bibir hatinya.

"Aku **Kim Junsu**, eu kyang-kyang! Salam kenal!"

"**Kim Kibum** _imnida_."

"Jadi kau yang digosipkan oleh murid-murid? Namaku **Shim Changmin** salam kenal, Yunho _hyung_! Dan ini kekasihku yang imut dan manis na-AWWWW! K-kenapa kau mencubit pinggangku?" Changmin meringis sakit, mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang dicubit keras oleh Kyuhyun.

"Berisik! **Namaku Cho Kyuhyun** dan…..aku memang kekasihnya si tiang jelek ini walau aku malas mengakuinya." Kyuhyun memandang sinis ke Changmin.

"Kyuhyunnie! Teganya dirimu! Kan kau memang kekasihku!" Rengek Changmin lagi sedangkan kelima _namja_ itu ber_sweatdrop_ ria melihatnya.

"Hei, kalian!" Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke Siwon yang baru tiba di _Cafetaria_ dan menyapa mereka sambil berjalan santai ke arah mejanya mereka.

"S-Siwon _hyung_…" Tanpa sadar wajah Kibum sedikit merah merona melihat _namja_ yang disukainya menghampiri mereka yang untungnya tidak ada yang sempat melihatnya.

"Hei, Siwon _hyung_. Kau baru dari mana saja? Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali." Celetuk Changmin heran.

"Hah….kalian seperti tidak tahu saja pekerjaanku sebagai _Instructor_s selain mengurus masalah _Class Zero Field Exam _dengan _Member of Class Zero_ lainnya dan menjemput Jaejoong di_ Infrimary_." Jelas Siwon memandang mereka semua, mereka berlima terhenyak saat mendengar nama Jaejoong.

"…Lalu? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Junsu khawatir. "Bisa gawat kalau dia terluka parah karena si _namja _brengsek (**re: Hyun Joong**) itu! Akan kubunuh dia dengan gabungan kekuatan _JaeHarem Fans Club_ku (**re: Prolog**)! Tahu rasa dia!" Teriak _namja_ berpantat bebek itu dengan semangat membara sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Yunho, Yoochun, Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Changmin ditambah beberapa penghuni _Cafetaria_ bersweatdrop lagi mendengarnya.

"_JaeHarem? Nama Club apa itu? …aku tanyakan saja nanti. Tapi….siapa itu Jaejoong? Terus, siapa namja brengsek yang dimaksud? Sepertinya mereka tidak menyukainya."_ Yunho bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sambil mengamati mereka.

"Jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak usah khawatirkan dia. Lukanya tidak separah yang kalian pikirkan." Ungkap Siwon pada mereka. Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun langsung menghela nafas lega kecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersikap tenang mendengarnya.

"Sekarang dia di mana, Siwon _hyung_? Bukankah seharusnya bersama denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran memandang Siwon.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengajaknya ke sini, tapi…..ia malah langung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri… dan entahlah…aku tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana." Tukas Siwon, mengalihkan tatapannya ke Yunho, "Oh, aku tahu kau murid baru yang dimaksud oleh _Headmaster_. Salam kenal, namaku Choi Siwon dan semoga kau bisa menikmati kepindahanmu di sini." Ucap Siwon tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih dan salam kenal juga, Siwon_ hyung_." Yunho yang membalas tak kalah ramah juga.

Dan…waktu berlalu bagaikan air yang mengalir. Yunho mulai berhubungan akrab dengan Siwon, Junsu, Kibum, Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan ringan dan Yunho senang mendapat teman-teman sebaik mereka selain Yoochun tentunya. Walau terlihat garang awalnya ternyata Kyuhyun merupakan pribadi yang baik dan hangat dan Yunho juga baru mengetahui jika Changmin bisa memakan banyak sekali makanan meski anehnya perutnya tidak membesar dan membuncit layaknya orang bertubuh gemuk. Selain itu, yang membuat Yunho terkejut sekaligus kagum dari namja jangkung itu adalah Changmin juga merupakan satu-satunya murid yang berhasil menjadi _Member_ _of Class Zero_ paling termuda di antara seluruh angkatan _Class Zero_ dan juga Siwon yang menjabat sebagai_ Instructor _paling termuda di antara seluruh _Instructor_ yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ok. Sudah waktunya aku mengantarmu ke kelas, Yun." Ajak Yoochun yang diikuti anggukan Yunho.

"Sampai ketemu lagi kalian semua." Pamit Yunho pada Junsu, Kibum, Siwon, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dari kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Sampai ketemu juga, Yun/Yunho _hyung_." Mereka membubarkan diri dan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing kecuali Changmin (**re: Yoochun yang akan menyusul setelah mengantar Yunho ke kelasnya**) yang harus segera menuju ke _Class Zero _untuk menhadiri rapat mengenai _Class Zero Field Exam_ besok bersama _Member_ lainnya dan Siwon menuju lantai 2 dahulu karena harus bersiap-siap mengajar sebuah kelas.

"_Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku." _Batin Yunho cemas.

.

.

.

_**Sementara yang sekarang. Di First **__**Floor Lobby**__**, Cassiopeia Garden…**_

Saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arah _Lift_, sudah dapat ditebak perkiraan Yunho memang benar. Banyak sekali murid-murid terutama yang Yunho perlu waspadai yaitu _yeoja_ berbisik-bisik ketika mereka lewat, beberapa ada yang berteriak, dan ada juga yang menutupi mulut mereka melihat wajah tampan Yunho.

"Yunho…" Bisik Yoochun tiba-tiba, dilihat dari wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu. "Aku harus ke toilet dulu, kau bisa pergi ke kelas sendiri kan? Setelah kau tiba di _second floor_, pokoknya kau jalan lurus lalu belok ke kiri, teruslah berjalan sampai ke ujung kiri. Pokoknya kau jalan saja deh karena kelasnya berada di situ, Yun." Yunho memberi tatapan membunuh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bukannya di setiap koridor ada toilet? Pergi ke kelas sendiri? Kau gil-YAK! PARK YOOCHUN!" Yunho berteriak karena tiba-tiba Yoochun sudah berlari melewati _Lobby_ dan meninggalkan Yunho dan beberapa "hyena gila" (**re: menurut Yunho bagi para **_**yeoja**_** yang mau "mememangsanya"**) dengan agak takut Yunho memandang berkeliling, banyak _yeoja _yang memandangi sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"_What the heck? AWAS KAU PARK YOOCHUN! AKAN KULUBANGI JIDAT KEBANGGAANMU NANTI!"_ Rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho mulai memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berjalan. Perlahan-lahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya namun mata musangnya tetap mengawasi sekeliling, ia mencoba melangkahkan dirinya lagi, tetapi tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Murid-murid _yeoja _itu masih di tempat mereka walaupun masih menatap Yunho dengan nafsu. Karena ia merasa tidak akan ada yang terjadi, Yunho menarik nafas lega dan mulai berjalan melewati mereka hingga akhirnya…

"KYAAAAA! OPPAAAAA!"

"YUNHO-SSI!"

"YUNHO SUNBAEEEEE!"

"YUNHOOO OPPAAAAA! SARANGHAEEEEE!"

"I LOVE YOU MY PRINCEEEEE!"

Yunho sontak terkejut dan mulai berlari cepat ke arah salah satu _Lift _,memencet tomboldan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia langsung cepat-cepat memencet tombol lantai 2, sebelum para _yeoja_ gila itu berhasil menangkapnya.

"Fiuh!" Yunho menyeka keringat tipis di keningnya. Meski merasa cukup aman, ia belum bisa merasa lega dahulu. Ia tahu jika semua _yeoja_ itu akan tetap mengejarnya karena kebetulan jugalah mereka akan memasuki kelas yang lantainya juga sama-sama berada lantai 2 baik dari _Class First_ menyambung ke _Class Sixth_. Dan untungnya, ketiga _Lift_ tadi masih sibuk beroperasi digunakan oleh orang-orang lain, mengakibatkan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu terlambat mengejarnya.

TING!

"Huff….akhirnya, aku harus cari _Class First Classroom_ secepatnya sebelum para hyena sinting itu tiba dan menangkapku hidup-hidup." Yunho bergidik ngeri, membayangkan jika dirinya berhasil ditangkap oleh sekumpulan_ yeoja _buas itu dan mengrepe-ngrepe tubuhnya yang _manly_ itu.

TING!

TING!

TING!

"YUNHOOOOO-SSIII!" Rombongan _yeoja_ yang dipimpin oleh tiga _yeoja_ cantik dan centil yaitu Victoria, Sunny dan Yoona, ketiga murid ini keluar dan berdiri di garis depan dari masing-masing _Lift_ yang berisi banyaknya _yeoja_ yang masih semangat mengejarnya.

"Uwaaaa!" Spontan Yunho kembali berlari dengan panik, matanya terus melihat ke belakang, terlihat lautan _yeoja _mengejarnya. Setelah tiba di persimpangan jalan koridor, Yunho mengingat arahan tentang kelasnya yang diinstruksikan oleh Yoochun segera membelokkan tubuhnya ke kiri.

BRUGH!

"….!"

Yunho agak terhuyung mundur ke belakang karena ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Entah siapa, yang jelas_ namja_ itu sekarang mengelus-elus bahunya yang telah ditabrak olehnya.

"Ah, m-maaf….aku tidak tah-" Permintaan maaf Yunho terputus, begitu melihat sesosok _namja_ yang ditabraknya, Parasnya yang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_, rambutnya yang hitam berkilau, _doe eyesn_ya yang jernih serta bibir _cherry_nya yang menggoda. Yunho yang tidak bergeming, kontan tersadar saat ia mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan murid-murid _yeoja _itu semakin mendekat, Yunho yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, langsung bersembunyi di belakang _namja _yang baru ditabraknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan namja itu terhenti karena ia melihat di hadapannya sekarang adalah beberapa murid _yeoja_, yang kebanyakan _trainee_ selain yang _junior_ maupun _senior_, berteriak-teriak heboh dan saling bersahutan.

_Namja _itu menatap mereka datar, perlahan-perlahan ketiga _yeoja_ yang memimpin itu menghentikan suara teriakan mereka dan mulai menundukkan kepala mereka yang juga diikuti oleh rombongan mereka setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan mereka. Sepertinya mereka takut, itulah yang dipikirkan Yunho dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kalian sudah membuat keributan dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, memangnya _Garden_ ini milik kalian?" Kata _namja _itu dingin sambil menatap mereka bergantian. Murid-murid _yeoja_ itu semakin menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam, tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, sebaliknya Yunho yang berdiri di belakang _namja_ itu memandangnya kagum, bagaimana semua _yeoja_ itu tunduk padanya?

"Kalian…." _Namja _itu memperhatikan _name tag _masing-masing murid _yeoja_ itu, "Kalian yang berasal dari _Trainee Class, Class First, Class Second_, _Class Third_, _Class Fourth, Class Fifth, Class Sixth Lvl_ _1 _dan_ Lvl 2, _kembalilah ke kelas masing-masing. Persimpangan kelas di sini hanya diperuntukan bagi _Class Lvl 3_. Mengerti?" Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka yang mengenakan _name tag Lvl_ _1 _dan _2 _berjalan pelan ke persimpangan kanan koridor, dengan wajah ditekuk.

"dan kalian juga dari _Class Second, Third, Fourth dan Fifth Lvl 3_…" _Namja_ itu memandangi Victoria, Sunny,Yoona dan sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang tersisa di hadapannya, "Kalian adalah senior. Seharusnya kalian menjadi panutan dan memberi contoh yang baik pada _junior_ dan _trainee_. Bukannya bertingkah seperti ini."

"Maaf, Jaejoong-_ssi_, kami hanya mau menyapa murid baru ini." Kata Sunny mantap yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Victoria dan Yoona serta beberapa _yeoja_ lainnya. Jaejoong melirik ke belakang namun tetap tidak menatap _namja _yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Sedangkan Yunho yang mendengar nama _namja_ itu, langsung teringat akan percakapan Siwon yang sebelumnya sewaktu di _Cafetaria_ tadi.

"Jadi kau murid baru itu?" Katanya yang terdengar nada bicaranya jauh lebih dingin dari yang tadi. Yunho yang memandangnya heran dan hendak bertanya, tapi Jaejoong sudah kembali menatap mereka, "Menyapa dengan cara berteriak? Kurasa, kalian hanya membuatnya takut bukan menyapanya."

Mereka semua terdiam, bahkan murid-murid lain yang baru tiba dan sempat melihat kejadian di dekat tempat itu, menjauhkan diri mereka sejauh mungkin, karena merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak baik, sedangkan Victoria, Sunny, Yoona dan rombongannya tetap menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Kembalilah ke kelas kalian, 6 menit lagi, kelas akan dimulai." Ucap Jaejoong memecah keheningan. Murid-murid _yeoja _termasuk Victoria, Sunny dan Yoona kembali ke kelas mereka tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Yunho yang melihat itu, menarik nafasnya lebih lega, keluar dari balik punggung Jaejoong dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua, mereka saling memandang dan mengamati satu sama lain. Yunho menatap lembut pada Jaejoong, sebaliknya Jaejoong balas menatap dingin dan datar ke Yunho.

"Namamu Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba, Jaejoong menaruh sebelah tangannya di pinggang.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya? Sudah jelas, mereka tadi menyebut namaku." Ucapnya ketus, Yunho malah tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_…..apa kau benar-benar namja?

"Apa matamu rusak? Tentu saja aku ini _namja_."

"Hmm….benarkah?" Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah, "Tapi….kenapa kau sangat cantik? Bahkan kau lebih cantik dibanding _yeoja-yeoja_ tadi. Ah! Apakah dulu kau adalah seorang _yeoja_ atau kau ini _transgender_?" Tanya Yunho tanpa ragu. Yang tentu saja ia hanya bermaksud untuk bercanda dan ingin tahu reaksi yang dilontarkan _namja_ cantik ini. Beberapa saat ia menunggu, Jaejoong tetap tidak bersuara, hanya memandang intens Yunho dan tidak menanggapi leluconnya.

TEEEEEETTTTTT! TEEEEEETTTTTT!

"Hmm, sudah waktunya masuk kelas. Kau….pergilah ke kelasmu sana." Titah Jaejoong, berjalan melewati _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu. Tetapi, baru beberapa melangkah, Yunho menangkap cepat pergelangan tangannya Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Ada apa? Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?"

"Anu….begini, seperti yang kau tahu. Aku murid baru dan aku belum tahu kelasku di mana. Jadi, aku minta tolong padamu, bisakah kau mengantarku ke _Class First Lvl 3 Classroom_?" Pinta Yunho.

"…pergi sendiri sana." Jawab Jaejoong dingin.

"Tolonglah, Jaejoong-ah." Mohon Yunho sungguh-sungguh, menatap intens Jaejoong.

"…." Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan permintaan dan menatap tajam ke Yunho.

"….please, Jaejoong-_ah_." Yunho memohon sambil memberi _puppy eyes_nya, membuat Jaejoong yang menatapnya merasa mual dan jijik karena tatapannya.

"…..cih, baiklah." Jaejoong terpaksa menyanggupinya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Ah ya, namaku Jung Yunho, kau panggil saja aku Yunho dan semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik, Jaejoong-_ah_." Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

"…sudah tahu dan panggil saja aku Jaejoong." Ucap Jaejoong tenang, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan di depan Yunho.

Yunho berjalan mengekorinya dan tersenyum penuh arti, sambil memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan memunggunginya.

.

.

.

_**(Waktu pelajaran setelah istirahat makan siang)Di Class First Lvl 3 Classroom, Cassiopeia Garden…**_

"Kita sudah sampai dan ini kelasmu." Ujar Jaejoong menunjuk pintu kelas otomatis yang terdapat papan gantungan berukuran sedang bertuliskan _Class First Lvl 3 Classroom_.

BZZZ!

"Ah, Jaejoong. Ada apa?" Siwon baru saja duduk dari kursinya, menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong memasuki kelas itu, semua murid yang sibuk melihat bergosip bahkan membaca _update status_ di _study panel _(**re: komputer**)masing-masing, mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke Jaejoong.

"Murid barudari _Rozerian Milities Garden_ ada bersamaku…Tentang Yoochun yang menelantarkan tugasnya, kuserahkan dia padamu selain murid baru itu." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa basa basi, beranjak keluar menemui Yunho yang masih menunggu di depan pintu kelas. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Kau masuk sana, _Instructor _kelas barumu sudah menunggumu." Jaejoong menatap dingin Yunho.

Terima kasih, Jaejoong." Yuho tersenyum menatap Jaejoong meski ucapan terima kasihnya dianggap angin lalu oleh Jaejoong yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Baru saja beberapa langkah, Jaejoong menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah Yunho yang menatapnya heran, "Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat….aku ini 100% _namja_ tulen, mengerti?" Kata Jaejoong pelan, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"…kenapa dia bersikap sangat dingin dan seketus itu sih?" Gumam Yunho tak jelas. "Heh…..tetapi, sepertinya dia menarik sekali, perasaanku mengatakan _namja_ ini bukan _namja_ biasa." Lanjut Yunho, tetap memandang punggung Jaejoong dari belakang.

"_Good afternoon, class_. Siang hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari _Rozerian Milities Garden_." Ucap Siwon, lalu seketika kelas menjadi ramai bagaikan pasar malam.

"Tolong perhatiannya sebentar. Silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Siwon. Yunho menatap tidak percaya jika _Instructor_ di kelas barunya sementara ini adalah Siwon saat ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_N-ne, Instructor _Siwon." Jawab Yunho kaku, ia harus bersikap dan berperilaku sopan pada Siwon layaknya kepada seorang _Instructor_ meski ia sudah mengenal dan akrab dengan _namja_ itu ketika waktu istirahat makan siang, Siwon yang menyadari perubahan sikap Yunho hanya tertawa kecil menepuk pelan punggung Yunho, "Kau jangan bersikap tegang seperti itu, Yunho. Santai saja." Ucap Siwon. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, ditatapnya satu persatu wajah-wajah yang akan menjadi _classmate_nya.

"_Ne, joneun_ Jung Yunho _imnida_. Silakan panggil saya Yunho saja." Salam Yunho pada teman-temannya.

"Hmmm….Yunho, kau bisa duduk dengan **Lee Sungmin**."

"_Ne, Instructor _Siwon." Yunho mengikuti arahan pandang Siwon, seorang _namja_ manis berambut _blonde_ tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, _Instructor _Siwon." Ucapnya singkat sebelum duduk di bangkunya.

.

.

.

"Wah. Tidak kusangka kau beruntung sekali bisa ditemani ke kelas ini oleh Pimpinan _Class Zero_, Yunho-_ah_." Tutur Sungimn kagum.

Yunho menautkan alisnya bingung, "Pimpinan _Class Zero_? Apa maksud perkataanmu, Sungmin-_ah_?" Tanya Yunho heran

"Hah?! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?! Tentu saja si Jaejoong yang kumaksud! Dia itu Pimpinan Class Zero! Aku yakin Akademimu yang dulu pasti lmengenalnya, masa kau tidak tahu?" Bisik Sungmin heran ke Yunho.

"K-kau serius?!" Bisik Yunho kaget, mendengar hal baru mengenai _namja_ cantik itu.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Seluruh _Member of Class Zero_ sangat menghormatinya padanya, contohnya seperti _Instructor _Siwon pun termasuk dalam hitungan, tapi….selain mereka, sejujurnya aku juga seluruh murid bahkan Instructor lain sangat mengaguminya lho, tapi ada juga yang tidak suka dan menerima dirinya sebagai Pimpinan _Class Zero _sih." Cerocos Sungmin.

"…..aku tidak menyangka namja secantik dan sedingin dia sebenarnya Pimpinan _Class Zero_. Ckckck….tunggu, kalau aku berhasil lulus dan menjadi bagian _Class Zero_, berarti aku harus menjadi anak buahnya dan menuruti segala perintahnya dong?" Pikir Yunho mengingat-ingat sikapnya Jaejoong hanya bisa terpaku dan menghela nafas berat.

"Oh ya, Yunho-ah?" Panggil Sungmin, berhasil menyadarkan Yunho yang sibuk berpikir dan menoleh padanya.

"Ah, ada apa Sungmin-_ah_?

"Ngomong-ngomong kau menguasai senjata apa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Well, aku menguasai senjata tipe _GunBlade_." Sahut Yunho. Sungmin terkejut dan nyaris berteriak yang untungnya ia mampu mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menimbulkan keributan selama Siwon mengajar.

"B-benarkah! Wah! Luar biasa! K-k-kau benar-benar hebat! Teman-temanku dan seluruh orang di sini kalau mengetahui kabar ini, pasti juga akan menyukaimu dan mengidolakanmu selain Jaejoong! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menandingi kekuatan dan kemampuanmu dengan dia!" Kedua mata Sungmin berbinar-binar menatap kagum Yunho.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" _Sweatdrop_ Yunho, ia semakin bertambah bingung akan respon dan ucapan Sungmin yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu kau _GunBlade_ _Specialist_ kan tentunya?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Yunho. "Nah, akan Kuberitahu satu hal lagi yang sangat penting, istimewa dan menarik dari Jaejoong…." Kalimat Sungmin terhenti sesaat, membuat Yunho semakin gemas dan tidak sabar menanti kelanjutan kalimat dari _namja_ manis penyuka warna _pink_ ini.

"Ya, Jaejoong maksudku Pimpinan _Class Zero_ itu….dia sama sepertimu. Dia juga merupakan _GunBlade Specialist_ di _Garden_ ini. **SATU-SATUNYA** hanya dia sendiri yang ahli menguasai _GunBlade_ sepertimu, Yunho." Sungmin menjelaskannya dengan antusias.

"_MWOYA!?"_ Pekik Yunho sukses membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna, saat mendengar informasi yang mengejutkan tentang Pimpinan _Class Zero _aka Jaejoong itu dari Sungmin.

**TBC**

**Yeahhhhh! AKHIRNYA KEUPDATE JUGA! ^_^ Saya buat FF ini terinspirasi dan beberapa idenya dari Game seperti FF VIII ^_^ Itu merupakan Game plg favorit sjk saya SD ^_^ That Game's really cool! ^_^ Ada beberapa konsepnya sm idenya saya ubah beberapa.**

**Maaf atas keterlambatannya, soalnya lagi banyak bgt masalah…..**

**UAS (UJIAN AKHIR SEMESTER) baru selesai kemaren.**

**Jaringan internet suka error ga jls.**

**Ide sedikit macet.**

**Banyak urusan yang musti diurus.**

**Dll.**

**O ya saya akan membari tambahan Info mengenai **_**Cassiopeia Garden**_** beserta seragam yang dikenakan baik **_**Class Zero**_** maupun **_**Class First hingga Class Sixth **_**dan**_** Trainee Class agar membaca FF ini bisa mengerti dan mengenal lbh baik (Maaf kalau deskripsinya cukup membingungkan, saya memang ga pintar mendeskripsi):**_

_**Garden Faculty**_: _Mereka merupakan petugas/personil Garden yang bertanggung jawab atas administrasi dan mengawasi perilaku dan etika. Mereka mengenakan seragam unik berupa jubah berwarna putih sebagai dalaman dan merah tua sebagai jubah luar yang menutupi jubah putihnya. Dengan tambahan hiasan bergaris horizontal warna kuning keemasan pada lengan jubah merah tua._

.

_**Instructor**__: Mereka merupakan staff pengajar layaknya seperi seorang guru, sebelumnya mereka harus bisa menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka dahulu bahkan yang berprofesi menjadi Class Zero pun bisa mencalonkan dirinya sebagai Instructor. Seperti contohnya, Siwon memang merupakan seorang Member of Class Zero pun bisa menjadi Instructor._

.

_**Class Zero**__: __Bagi yang sudah menjadi Member of Class Zero, mereka tidak perlu mengikuti kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran, pelatihan dll seperti dari Class First hingga Class Sixth serta Trainee Class karena sudah dinyatakan menamatkan pendidikan dan pelatihan yang mereka jalani. Mereka akan melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai Mercenary Forces yang diutus dan disewa jasa mereka untuk menerima misi dan melayani baik pemerintah maupun masyarakat biasa. Mereka mengenakan seragam khusus berupa mantel blazer berwarna serba hitam yang ukuran panjangnya mencapai ke bawah pertengahan paha yang dikancing lurus tengah berwarna kuning keemasan dan kemeja putih serta sebuah dasi berwarna hitam. Terdapat semacam sabuk bahu berwarna hitam yang dikenakan dari bahu kanan menyambung ke sabuk pinggang dan juga mengenakan celana dan sepatu boot berwarna hitam.(__**re: untuk namja dan yeoja sama saja tapi bedanya ntuk yeoja hanya menggunakan rok seukuran di atas sedikit lutut**__)._

_**Note: Untuk mengenai seragam Class Zero milik Jaejoong lebih berbeda dari seragam Member of Class Zero lainnya dan akan dideskripsikan di lain chapter.**_

.

_**Info mengenai Class First sampai Class Sixth dan Trainee Class: **_

_**Classrooms: **__Setiap kelas memiliki masing-masing study panel berupa computer untuk setiap murid yang jumlahnya sekitar 50 orang per setiap kelas (baik dari Class First sampai ke Class Sixth dan Trainee Class) dan Instructor juga memiliki study panel khusus untuk mengajar materi bagi murid-murid tersebut._

_Mengenai tingkat kelas baik junior maupun senior dibedakan dengan Lvl 1, 2 dan 3 baik dari Class First sampai Class Sixth(__**re: Anggap saja seperti kelas X, XI, XII untuk contohnya**__) kecuali Trainee Class(__**re: mereka membutuhkan training dahulu selama 2 tahun, kemudian jurusan kelas bisa ditentukan sesuai kemampuan mereka yang cocok pada keenam kelas tersebut. Dimulai dari usia 5-10 tahun dan untuk beberapa kasus tertentu ada juga yang baru usia dari 14-16 tahun bisa dimulai mengikuti Trainee Class jika kemampuan mereka masih kurang menonjol**__)._

_Mengenai seragam untuk namja: Seragamnya berupa jas yang dikancing lurus/boleh juga tidak dikancing serta dengan celana panjang berwarna biru gelap dengan terdapat dua buah saku di dada kiri dan kanan dan kemeja putih, mengenakan nametag kelas._

_Mengenai seragam untuk yeoja: Seragamnya berupa jas yang harus dikancing lurus dan tertutup serta rok seukuran di atas sedikit lutut berwarna biru gelap dan ribbon khusus yeoja berwarna merah tua, mengenakan nametag kelas._

_._

_**Info mengenai Layout/Denah Cassiopeia Garden:**_

_Denah khusus untuk keseluruhan Cassiopeia Garden berupa seperti lingkaran raksasa/cincin melingkar yang di bagian daerah tengah Garden terdapat 4 Lift. Garden ini memiliki 3 wilayah utama. Intinya, untuk lantai 1 dan lantai 2 khusus untuk seluruh populasi Garden seperti Instructor, murid, dokter dll. Kecuali lantai 3 yang diperuntukkan hanya untuk Headmaster dan Class Zero (__**re: Ruangan khusus untuk Class Zero berada di ruangan lain berbeda dari Headmaster's Office**__), jika ingin ke sana untuk urusan penting, memerlukan izin dari Class Zero/Garden Faculty/Headmaster._

_**Note:**__**Adanya sub level yang terdiri dari MD Level dan Basement yang nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter lain.**_

_**.**_

**Well, itu info tambahan yang saya jelaskan ^_^, info tambahan akan muncul kembali sepanjang cerita dan tergantung chapter ^_^**

**Bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan FF Threads of Fate Remake YUNJAE tetap bersabar ya. Tenang saja FF Threads of Fate Remake YUNJAE tetap saya lanjutkan meski saya masih pusing dan macet ide-idenya untuk lanjutin….**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah Review, Favorite, and Follow juga para silent readers yang membaca FF ini ^_^ Semoga di chapter yang pertama ini memuaskan ^_^**_**  
**_


End file.
